


All you had to do was stay

by Gracy_rose



Series: Welcome to Wonderland [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Lily is the sweetest thing Jefferson has tasted in years. He missed the lasting, lingering, flavor of her in his mouth. "I do still love you." Jefferson whispers leaning his forehead against her's. "I know. I love you too." The chains around her wrists fall and she wraps her arms around him.





	All you had to do was stay

Jefferson walks down a flight of stairs into a dark room. His foot steps echo through the almost empty room. In the center of the room stands a woman. A chain runs across the room. It is above her head with her arms tied to it. She's not gaged or blindfolded.

Jefferson walks over to her and stares into her deep blue eyes. They aren't filled with fear, no, they more, challenge him, saying 'go ahead, try to be the bad guy'. He gently cups her chin in his hand. Then he takes a breath and speaks, "Well, well and they said no one could keep you caged." He sounds disappointed, yet accomplished. There is a smirk across his smug face. The woman scoffs and smirks at him. "I'm glade you believe that I can't get out of this." She is obviously not scared. "Oh, Lily don't be so naive." He laughs at her. "You really think I can't get out." She sounds surprised. 

Slowly Jefferson lifts his hands and grabs hers. In each of her hands he feels a needle. "You forget," he takes it and throws it. "I know all your tricks." He smiles at her. Lily rolls her eyes at him. He takes a step back and lets go of her hands. He begins walking slow circles around her. 

"Oh come on Jefferson we both no you're no tease." Lily doesn't try to follow him with her eyes, she listens to his steps. He walks back to the front of her. "Oh Lily," the way he says her name cuts into her soul. "people change." 

Jefferson places his lips only inches from Lily's. He has that insane smirk on his face. His eyes are looking down. Trying to not give in to his temptation he walks behind her. Jefferson then lays his lips where her neck and shoulders connect. As soon as Lily feels his warm, wet lips touch her skin her whole body is awaked. She gasp, then feels his smirk press against her. 

Jeffson takes a moment to really breath her in, then like everything else he had done, he slowly moves his hands to he waist. Once again Lily gasp. "You-yo-you kn-know," Lily tries to talk, but can't, especially when he moves his lips up to her jaw. 

Jefferson wraps his arms around her chest and continues to kiss her jaw. Quietly she moans, it's a choppy, despite sound. "I don't remember you being the quiet one." Jefferson whispers into her ear. "Like you said, people change." Lily pulls on the chain above her. He smirks and kisses her earlobe. 

"Didn't you like it more when I was in charge?" Lily ask him smiling. "For a woman chained up in a dark basement, you are a little of a smart ass." As he says this he moves his hands to her waist. "That's why you love me." She laughs and pushes her body against his. He steps back and walks back to her front. 

Jefferson lifts his hand onto her chest. "Do you," she begins to say but is stopped by him grabbing her face. "Shh, stop talking." Jefferson squeezes her face. Then he moves his hand off her chest, and slides it under her shirt. She shivers as his hands touch her bare skin. "We can keep this on or cut it off." He whispers into her ear, with a sexy, yet creepy and distant tone. 

"Or you can let me down and we can do this like normal couples." Lily's voice near matches his. He laughs and kisses her neck. "If you really wanted free, you would have unlocked these chains." He lets her face go and pulls the chain. Lily is able to grab Jefferson's hand. "Or you can do it." She looks into his eyes. 

Hesitantly Jefferson slips her top lip into his mouth. They both quickly pull away and look into each others eyes. Then slowly he places his lips around hers. 

Lily is the sweetest thing Jefferson has tasted in years. He missed the lasting, lingering, flavor of her in his mouth. "I do still love you." Jefferson whispers leaning his forehead against her's. "I know. I love you too." The chains around her wrists fall and she wraps her arms around him. 

Jefferson runs his fingers through her long brown hair. He kisses her neck, but this time it felt different, this time it really was because he loves her. He looks into her eyes. "I'm sorry." They both smile. "We could go upstairs, before Grace gets home." Lily gets her sexy and playful tone. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He smiles at her. 

Lily nods and gives him a childish grin. Jefferson rolls his beautiful green eyes and kisses her cheek. 

He takes her hand and slowly walks up to the living room, her following behind him closely. Then they hurry up to the main bed room. Quietly she closes the door and locks it. Then she turns to face him. She lifts her hands, and quickly her grabs them. 

"Don't be stupid Lil." Jefferson says then pushes her against the door. With one hand he holds her's above her head, with the other he grabs her face. His body is only a few inches from her's. "I had to try." Lily smirks. The insane look on his face, and the rage that filled his eyes didn't seem to scare her. 

Slowly he kisses her. As he does he feels himself calm down. "I'm going to almost give you what you want." Jefferson whispers into her ear. "I'm going to walk up to the edge of where you want me to be, then I'm going to stop." 

Quickly Jefferson lets her face go and grabs her wrist tightly. He foces her arms down to her side, then he kisses her shoulder. "And I'm going to leave you, to want more, to long for just a little more, one more taste." Lily's eyes might be less challenging, but not quite fearful. 

"Now, because I love you I'll let you choose." Jefferson smiles at her. "What knocked out with drugs or your head being hit against a wall?" Lily gives the question some thought then answers, "Whichever will leave me with less or a headache." 

Jefferson smiles and reaches into his pocket. He takes his hand out of his pocket and stabes her with something. Almost admittedlyshe collapsed onto the floor. "Come to think of it, the wall would have given you less of a headache." He sighs.


End file.
